Fighting Faith
by Steampunkmagic
Summary: Teen AU. Dean and Sam have been raised as conmen and hunters. Castiel is an angel sent to observe humanity. Jess is an normal girl looking for adventure. Their worlds collide when the Winchesters get jobs at the state fair . Will they be willing to put it all on the line when lives are at stake and maybe ever their own? -Friday Updates-
1. At The Fair

Greetings My Lovelies!

I've been wanting to do a Supernatural AU for awhile and this idea just came to me and I had to write it. Hopefully you find it intriguing as well. I've got no clue how long this will be. I guess we'll find out together ;)

Always love reviews!

Enjoy :D

* * *

**~At The Fair~**

_ 'Cotton Candy was king_

_ On the midway that spring_

_ When I saw you in the ring on the lawn'_

_~Dear John, Amiee Mann_

* * *

Dean hates this place. He hates everything about it. The air smells like cotton candy, straw, and animals. That last one's probably because the cage is only a few yards from the barn where they keep the 4H pigs. Who the hell comes to the fair to see pigs anyway? Honestly, Dean doesn't see why anyone would come to a State Fair in the first place.

The games are rigged, the rides are lousy, and everyone is about as reliable as his father. Dean glares around the currently deserted tent which houses the cage used for the matches. He's 21 years old he should be anywhere other than this shithole. But they need money and since killing ghosts and beheading vampires doesn't pay very well, here he is.

The Winchester family line has a long and proud heritage of conning people out of their hard earned cash. A heritage which is being put to use by Dean's father who is currently running a booth selling nonexistent product for a nonexistent business. Dean always says John could sell light switches to the Amish and a fair is easy pickings.

"Are you going to get knocked out for kicks again?" asks a voice behind him.

Dean turns to face his younger brother standing in the entrance. The gigantic 17 year old looks massively out of place in a gray-green jumpsuit uniform. It's dirty and faded with a patch displaying his name haphazardly sewn on the breast pocket. Sam's long brown hair sticks out around his ears and sweat beads on his forehead. It's an odd combination with the disapproving stare he's giving Dean. Dean's used to Sam's patented bitchfaces. The kid's been turning them on him since he was five. The current expression is all to do with Dean's new 'profession'.

"I haven't been knocked out once." Dean complains. He drops his gym bag and sets down on one of the many wooden benches lining the tent. Pulling out a roll of gauze he starts wrapping his knuckles. "I've won the last five nights in a row. The pays not bad and why would we waste that kind of betting opportunity. All you have to do is turn your big puppy dog eyes on them and you can hustle any of these rubes."

Sam's frown deepens at the description. He takes a seat next to Dean with a sigh. Dean knows his brother hates this even more than he does. Sam is the black sheep of the family - or would that be white sheep? He's never been good with metaphors. Either way Sam's always was the odd one out among the three of them.

He's got morals and principles, and stuff. He doesn't like scamming people and though he won't admit it, Dean's pretty fucking proud of that. John not so much. That wasn't always the case though. There was a time when Sam was even more messed up than Dean, and it was all because of a girl.

"Are you still having headaches?" Sam asks. He knows he can't talk Dean out of doing what he wants, but he's still going to try. Dean expects it at this point.

He runs his fingers through his short hair. It's true Dean's been getting headaches lately, but that's not shocking when you drink more than you sleep. Add in repeated blows to the skull and it's a wonder Dean doesn't have a constant migraine. Sam's being all concerned though. Isn't that his job? He's the older brother.

"Dude, I'm fine." Dean mutters, ignoring how it feels suspiciously like a lie, because it's not. He _is_ fine. "Don't you have work you're supposed to be doing or maybe talk to that girl you've been stalking?"

Sam goes red and his mouth falls open. Dean grins enjoying turning the tables on his younger brother.

"Hot blonde chick, way out of your league. You thought I didn't notice. You followed her and her friends around all day pretending to clean up trash." He smirks knowing he's got him.

"I - I- Just shut up."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean bumps Sam's shoulder with his own as they fall back into the easy banter they've had since childhood. Moved from place to place, cheap motel to cheap motel, ever since their mom died they've never had any real friends outside of each other.

John was pretty much out of the picture unless it was for training. Dean knew how to fire a shot gun before he could make Mac-and-cheese. He knows how to survive in the middle of nowhere, he knows four different styles of fighting, and he knows how to kill the things most people don't believe in. And Sammy is no different.

"Winchester!" a burly man with an outrageously large mustache sticks his head into the tent. "You've got 15 minutes, get your ass moving."

"Yes, Sir." Dean salutes sarcastically as his temporary boss disappears again.

Sam and Dean get up and Dean collects his gym bag. He rolls his shoulders and stretches his arms trying to keep his muscles limber. Cage fighting is fun, but going all out with no rules can fucking hurt. They've been here less than a week and his bruises have bruises.

"Good luck." Sam says before Dean goes back to wait in the holding area.

Dean winks, "Don't need it, Sammy."

His brother rolls his eyes, "Whatever just try not to get your teeth knocked out."

* * *

The fair is noisy and full of people rushing back and forth. Parents with children carrying stuffed animals or balloons. Adolescents holding hands, laughing and kissing. And livestock, lots of livestock. Castiel watches the general fervor of humanity impassively. It's his job to observe and understand. Heaven said they need closer interaction to fully comprehend humanity. That's why Castiel and nearly a hundred other members of his garrison were sent to Earth.

Castiel's never left Heaven before this, most angels haven't. His parents haven't even been to many of the other Heavens. They were so proud when he was selected for the mission, saying it was a great honor. Secretly, Castiel isn't sure about that. Of course, he can't ever say anything out loud. Angels do not question the orders of Heaven. He may be young but he isn't stupid.

The shrieking of the carnival rides is distracting. Castiel watches from a distance feeling out of place. It seems tan trench coats and suits are not what human teenagers wear, but it's all he has. In retrospect Castiel realizes Gabriel was probably lying to him when he explained human clothing. Gabriel likes to mess with people. It's unusual for an angel, but Gabriel is pretty unusual.

Castiel follows the flow of the crowd, mentally taking notes on their actions. He can see people subconsciously moving around him, avoiding getting too close. Humans may not realize it but they can sense he isn't one of them. Castiel is surprised by how much it bothers him. Angels have no need for those kinds of human emotions.

A large tent with a lit sign attracts a good portion of the crowd. A fight is about to begin calls the man next to the entrance. A fight? Castiel knows humans like to fight; outside of war it seems unnecessary though. He decides it will be a good thing to take note of. Slipping inside, after a group of men who've already had too much to drink, Castiel finds a seat.

Four levels of raised wooden benches surround a large cage on a raised platform in the center of the room. Castiel quickly sees how the mechanics of this game works. It's barbaric. Around him are nothing but excited, eager faces. Will he ever be able to understand them?

The drunken men he followed in are talking to a tall boy in a fair workers uniform. They laugh at him and the largest man pulls out a wad of cash. The boy nods and writes something down. The men smirk when the boy leaves. The boy is smirking too. Castiel wants to know what they're doing, but he's learned quickly humans don't ask each other direct questions like that.

"Ladies and gentlemen," says an overhead speaker crackling to life. The audience quiets down to listen. "Tonight we have for you two amazing sportsmen in an all-out battle for the ages! Gordon Walker and Dean Winchester."

Everyone cheers as two men walk into the tent and up onto the platform holding the cage. Castiel is surprised to see one of the men looks no older than himself. His short reddish-brown hair sticks up everywhere and Castiel can make out a pattern of freckles that extends all the way down to his shoulders. Something unnamable curls in his belly as he watches the shirtless young man sizing up his opponent.

When the first punch is thrown Castiel winces. The boy takes repeated hits to the abdomen. He's no match for the older, dark-skinned man. This is ridiculous. Castiel glances around him. Why are they allowing this? The crowd cheers and cat-calls with no concern for the man being beaten in front of them.

Castiel clenches his fists in his lap, fingers tightening in his overcoat. The younger man ducks and jabs getting pinned against the metal grating. He tells himself he can't interfere. He had no reason to want to. Suddenly the boy laughs in his competitor's face. Castiel gasps when he darts forward. The young man moves like lightening with a series of repeated body blows.

The game changes quickly. Castiel fights a small smile. The boy is playing with the older man, letting him wear himself out. People shout and boo in shock. Especially the group of drunks Castiel was watching earlier. Clearly no one was expecting this.

Castiel is a soldier and he knows training when he sees it. He leans forward staring with an intensity he can't explain. The match ends when the younger man lands a ringing blow to his opponent's jaw. The sound of the body hitting the mat silences the room. After a stunned moment the room breaks into applause. Castiel can't help joining in. His superiors would reprimand him, but he reasons he's supposed to blend in so clapping is fine.

"Our winner, Dean Winchester!" cries the loudspeaker.

So he's Dean, then the one who's glaring at Dean from the mat must be Gordon. Castiel doesn't like that, it makes him nervous. Dean raises a hand to crowd looking surprisingly bashful at the attention. He helps Gordon up and shakes his hand, before exiting the cage. Castiel follows him with his eyes. Just before he leaves the tent Dean stumbles. Castiel is up and outside before the thought even registers.

Dean will come out on the back side of the tent. He moves faster than he should while masquerading as a human. The sun set during the fight. An orange glow from string lights and the carnival rides bleeds out the stars. Castiel rounds the corner and in the unnatural half-light he can see a body on the ground.

His heart stops. It's Dean. His face is pale and sweat drenched hair sticks to his forehead. Castiel feels something like panic for the first time in his life. He isn't allowed to interfere. He can heal almost anything with a single touch. What if something's wrong and he could do something?

Castiel falls to his knees beside Dean. What is he supposed to do? Castiel's fingers hesitate before touching the other man. Dean isn't wearing much of anything. Why should that matter, he has to check for injuries. Dean won't know so that can't really count as interfering. Castiel leans forward to places his fingertips on Dean's temple when the man's eyes flutter open.

Castiel freezes. Their noses are only inches apart. Dean's confused eyes are a startling shade of green. There are even more freckles on his face up close.

"Hey," Dean smiles bemusedly then blinks a few times seeming to remember where he is. "Umm… who are you?"

"Castiel. My name is Castiel."


	2. Off Hours

Greetings my lovelies!

my god, my life has gotten busy lately. [never study more than one language at once, believe me] Getting this chapter done on time was hard but I was determined. ;)

Anyway on with the show. I love reviews!

Enjoy XD

* * *

**~Off Hours~**

* * *

_Yeah, a storm is threatenin'_  
_ My very life, today_  
_ And if I don't get some shelter_  
_ Lord, I'm gonna fade away**  
**_

_~Gimme Shelter, The Rolling Stones  
_

* * *

Blue. That's the first thing which registers in Dean's pounding head. Wide blue eyes are staring down at him.

"Hey." He smiles because those eyes are the bluest he's ever seen. Bluer than the summer sky and whoa that's dangerously close to poetry. Dean blinks trying to clear the fog swirling thick inside his brain. The pain is already starting to recede, thank god.

The eyes are attached to a pale face with black hair that sticks up everywhere. A boy no older than Dean is leaning over him where he's lying on the dying grass. He has no memory of how he landed in such an interesting position. The boy's face is mere inches from his own.

"Umm… who are you?" Dean's mouth tastes funny like he's been sucking on pennies or something equally disgusting.

"Castiel. My name is Castiel."

Holy shit. That voice is even deeper than his. It's rough and gravelly, and seems out of place with its owner. Dean is suddenly aware he has no shirt on. He tries to sit up but Castiel puts a hand out to stop him. What kind of name is Castiel? Maybe it's Jewish, Dean has no idea.

"Are you sure you should be moving?" Castiel squints at him as though he were a particularly difficult puzzle. The guy just kinda stares, concern etched into his features.

"I'm fine." Dean pulls himself to a sitting position. The whole freaking world tilts sideways. Okay maybe Sam had a point about getting his bell rung one too many times.

"You were unconscious." Castiel contradicts.

His mannerisms are very formal which goes with the bizarre choice of clothes he's wearing. The guy is the younger, more attractive version of Columbo. Who the fuck wears a suit to the fair? Who the fuck wears a suit ever?

Castiel sits back on his heels putting a bit more space between them. "How do you feel?"

"Awesome." Dean says with a wry grin. Castiel blinks at him wholly unconvinced. "Seriously dude, I'm just dehydrated or something."

Dean hates looking weak especially in front of a stranger. In his line of work weakness gets you killed or someone else killed. John would pop a blood vessel if he was Dean like this. Considering Cas hasn't done anything to him yet means he probably isn't going to. Plus Dean's pretty damn sure he could take him. It doesn't make him feel much better though.

Castiel puts his hand on Dean's shoulder helping to his feet. The palm against his skin is unusually hot like a searing brand. Dean leans heavily into the other man trying to get his feet under him. Thankfully the world stops spinning like a fun house.

"Thanks." Dean grunts stepping away from Cas the moment he's able. Scooping up his gym bag he fishes out a water bottle and the keys to his Baby.

"You're not planning on driving, are you?" Castiel frowns at the car keys while Dean takes a swig of water. He can see in his expression Cas isn't going to let him wander off without a fight. Jesus, why should he care?

"I'll be fine." Dean tries to avoid those blue eyes. He dumps his water bottle back into his bag and turns to go.

"You could lose consciousness again."

Dean finally meets the other man's gaze. Cas raises an eyebrow, daring him to find fault with his argument. Fuck. Dean knows he's right, but doesn't want to admit it. If he passes out while driving he could get Sam and him killed or someone else. With a resigned groan he says, "I'll get my brother to drive."

Castiel smiles without really smiling. He's eyes crinkle. Dean can't help his own lips twitching upwards in response. He hesitates before hitching his bag up on his shoulder.

"Well… See ya round Cas." Dean mutters clapping him on the arm.

"Goodbye Dean." He hears Castiel say softly as he walks away.

* * *

The air is hot and sticky the next day. Sam is miserable in his stupid uniform. Maybe their next job could be somewhere cold like Alaska or Antarctica. He'd much rather have polar ice caps and penguins right now. Anything would be better than this.

Pulling a slightly smashed sandwich from his pocket Sam finds an empty picnic table. He's got two hours until his next shift and he's got no clue where his older brother is. He hasn't seen Dean since that morning.

Last night Dean, in a nearly unprecedented moment, asked him to drive the Impala. Dean doesn't let anyone behind the wheel of his beloved '67 Chevrolet Impala. He has an unhealthy obsession with the thing. Therefore Sam knew something was seriously wrong and wouldn't let up until Dean told him.

His brother didn't want to hear anything he had to say about his passing out. Sam's worried but other than complain about Dean's eating and drinking habits there isn't much he can do. With a sigh he finishes the last of his disappointing sandwich.

"This seat taken?"

Sam's head snaps up and it's _her_. Jess, the girl he may or may not have been following yesterday. Choosing to only do the work in her general vecinity totally doesn't count as stalking. The girl is beautiful and Sam can't be blamed for noticing that.

Jess is standing on the other side of the picnic table with one of her friends Sam didn't catch the name of. The sun shines golden on her long wavy blonde hair. She's wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans and a bright smile. Sam can feel his face going red.

"No it's not taken." He chokes out.

"Great!" Jess says sitting down across from him. "I'm Jessica and this is Charlie."

Charlie slides into the seat next to her and gives Sam an awkward half-wave. She's pale with fiery red hair. Dressed in green skinny jeans and a Hogwarts shirt, she's the picture of the adorable nerd.

"Umm… I'm Sam."

"Yeah I know." Jessica laughs indicating the name tag on his shirt.

"Oh right." Wow way to impress a girl. Sam is certainly red now.

"You work here?" Charlie asks. She pulls a pack of Twizzlers out of her purse and offers one to him and Jess.

Sam nods taking the candy in mild surprise. Both girls are so open and friendly to someone they've never met before. Most people don't just sit down and start talking to you. Also most girls avoid mysterious grifters.

"Do you live around here; I've never seen you at school?" Jessica tilts her head taking a bite of the licorice.

Shit. They don't realize yet he's a grifter. Once Jessica finds out she will leave and go find someone more respectable to talk to. Ex-junky, cons aren't the kind of people nice girls hangout with. Ruby didn't mind but then Ruby wasn't a nice girl.

He better lay it out now. "No, I'm just here for the work. My family moves around a lot."

"You mean you don't go to High School?" Charlie queries.

"I got my GED already." Sam starts to relax since they don't show any signs of running off yet.

"Lucky. Jess won't let me drop out. I was going to skip senior year."

"If I have to go, you have to go." Jess says impishly. "Computer genius or not."

"You're good with computers?" Sam asks with interest. He's always liked computers.

"This one time she hacked the school website and posted these S&M photos of the superintendent on the main page."

Sam burst out laughing. "Oh god, that's brilliant!"

Charlie gives a mock bow. "Thank you, I try." She says making them laugh harder.

Once she's able to catch her breath Jess turns to Sam smiling in a way that nearly stops his heart. Dean's right, she's so far out of his league it's ridiculous.

"I feel like ice cream." She says without taking her eyes off Sam. "How's that sound to you two?"

"You know I'm in!" Charlie punches the air.

Sam smiles back at Jess feeling a little overwhelmed. "Yeah, ice cream sounds good."

* * *

"Signs have been popping up all over." John points at the little X's marked on the map which he's spread out over the table in his stall. "Lights exploding. TV's turning on and off. Technology generally going crazy."

Dean glances over his father's shoulder. "Demons?"

"Demons can make lights flicker but I've never seen one cause a whole line of street lamps to blow up. I called Bobby and he's looking into it."

"It's too wide ranging for a haunting. Maybe something's pissing off all the ghosts around here." Dean suggests. It's a pretty thin theory but there isn't much to go on.

John frowns distractedly staring at his map. "We'll have to keep our eyes open."

Dean resists the urge to roll his own eyes. That isn't something you do around his father, no more than you roll your eyes in front of your drill sergeant. "Yes, Sir."

He escapes the moment he gets the chance. Dean may love hunting but exploding street lights don't exactly sound like then end of the world. Still it's worth looking into.

Dean melts into the small crowd heading towards the parking lot. No one needs him for a few hours maybe he can catch a nap. At least he doesn't have a fight tonight so he doesn't have to worry about Sam bitching at him.

He's halfway to the Impala when he notices Castiel on a bench at the edge of the walkway. He's watching the people move back and forth, a serene expression on his face. There's something really lonely about the whole thing. Dean changes direction wandering over to the bench.

"Hey Cas."

Castiel looks up at him. His eyes do that funny squinty thing again and he cocks his head to the side. It's exactly like what a dog does when it's confused. And god help him…Dean thinks it's cute. It's not the first time he's found a guy attractive, it doesn't happen very often though. Normally Dean leans towards the female persuasion. Nerdy dudes in trench coats aren't his usual style.

"Hello Dean." Castiel says. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm good. What are you doing?" Dean drops down next to him.

Cas seems surprised that he's talking to him. There's something in his mannerism that tells Dean people don't talk to Cas very often. It's freaking depressing. Well Dean isn't one of those people.

"Observing." Castiel answers simply.

"See anything interesting?" He teases with a crooked grin and is rewarded with a reddening of Cas' ears.

"Not much."

Dean laughs. "If you're bored here, I was going to get something to eat."

"You want me to come with you?"

Nope Cas definitely doesn't have many friends. "Sure, why not?"

Castiel's lips twitch in a small ghost of a smile. "Alright then."


	3. Human Emotion

Greetings lovely Readers!

Late update I'm sorry... I'm doing NaNoWriMo so things are kinda crazy. Anyway I'll try to be on time from here on in :D

Always love reviews!

Enjoy XD

* * *

**~Human Emotion~**

_'What a wicked game to play_

_Make me feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_Make me dream of you.'_

_~James Vincent Morrow, Wicked Game_

* * *

Castiel is not sure what to make of Dean. The human is charming and quick to joke. He smiles when Castiel inspects his vehicle saying he rebuilt it himself. There is no indication Dean is discomforted by his presence, in fact he asked Castiel to come with him. It's as nice as it is unprecedented.

Still, Castiel can sense there is something much darker hidden behind Dean's easy smile. A scaring which is part of him. Castiel does not look further not wanting to invade the other man's privacy. But he's curious. He wants to know more about Dean.

Castiel doesn't talk much during the drive. He listens watching Dean's profile as he speaks. He wants to count the freckles dusting his features, which is an odd compulsion. Castiel has never simply wanted to look at someone before. Even in Heaven he keeps mostly to himself. Not that angels are big on socializing. Training or standing silently in formation is more their thing.

Dean's humming along with a song on the radio when they pull up to a rundown looking wooden building. The sign above announces it as 'The Roadhouse'. Castiel surmises it must be a drinking establishment. He's never been in one before; it seems Dean is going to change that.

"They've got the best burgers in the state." Dean tells him, getting out of the car. "Ellen, the owner, is a friend of the family."

"You come here often?" Castiel follows him to the door unsure why his question makes Dean chuckle.

"Dude, you need new material."

Castiel frowns in confusion. "New material for what?"

Dean shakes his head with a bemused grin. "Never mind, Cas."

"Why do you keep calling me Cas?" He asks, brow furrowed.

There's an informality between them that Castiel doesn't know what to do with. Ridged formality has been the standard his whole life. Even his parents are formal with him, with each other. Dean only met him yesterday, under less than pleasant circumstances, yet he acts as though Castiel were a friend.

He wants Dean to think of him as a friend. He has never truly had one before. Anna and Balthazar don't count since they are his siblings. They're forced to spend time with him. Not that they don't get along. Being friends with Dean, a human, would be something else entirely.

Castiel is so wrapped up in his own thoughts he almost doesn't hear Dean answer his query. "I didn't realize I was doing it. Do you prefer Castiel?"

"No, Cas is fine."

"Awesome." Dean holds open the door for him and follows Castiel inside.

"Winchester what are you doing here?" Calls a blonde woman, wearing red plaid, from behind the bar. This must be Ellen.

"Way to make a guy feel wanted." Dean calls back.

He heads up the counter which is currently only occupied by an old man with a grizzled beard. He and his whiskey look like permanent fixtures. Unsure, Castiel hangs back a little. Ellen might be uncomfortable with him being too close and he doesn't want to upset her.

Ellen's gaze shifts from Dean to Castiel, taking in his suit and trench coat. "Are you going to introduce me? Or do I just have to guess?" Her tone is light and teasing.

"Ellen this is Castiel. Cas, Ellen. There now you're introduced."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ma'am." She raises her eyebrows in surprise. Maybe he got the greeting wrong. Castiel swallows unsure what to do next.

The bar tender breaks out a warm smile, making the laugh lines around her eyes more pronounced. "Well I like him already. You can call me Ellen, honey."

"Thank you, Ellen."

Dean snorts. "What is this, Masterpiece Theater? I -"

The rest of his comment is cut off when someone shouts his name. Dean doesn't even get the chance to turn around before a teenage girl, with long, dirty blonde hair, jumps on his back. He squawks indignantly as arms and legs wrap around him tightly.

"Jesus Christ!"

This cannot be normal human behavior. After a minute the girl drops back to the floor but keeps an arm slung around Dean. Something flares in Castiel's gut at the sight. It's a deeply unpleasant sensation, especially when Dean doesn't move away from her.

"Joanna Beth, will you act your age!" Ellen reprimands.

The girl rolls her eyes then she spots Castiel. An inviting smile curls up her lips when her gaze runs over him speculatively.

"I'm Castiel." He holds out his hand, doing his best to appear normal. "Castiel Novak."

"Jo." She says shaking it. She turns to Dean, who looks mildly alarmed, asking. "You guys here for lunch?"

At the change of subject Dean's expression returns to normal. "Yep."

They grab a table to the side of the bar. Jo pulls up a chair and joins them, telling Dean to go screw himself when he makes a comment. Castiel can see why they get along; both Dean and Jo are free. That's the best word he can think of to describe how they act. It's as if they have no fear of judgment. Castiel wishes he could have that.

He carefully watches the way Jo and Dean interact. They bicker and banter and laugh, it reminds him of Balthazar. They are like siblings and this realization lifts Castiel's mood. The relief he feels is rather distressing itself. He doesn't want Dean to be with Jo, he doesn't want Dean to be with anyone. The very idea is upsetting. Castiel can't be feeling this. Jealousy is a human emotion.

Castiel is spared further thought by the arrival of their food. A scrawny young man with a ratty t-shirt, five o'clock shadow, and a mullet, sets the plates and couple beers onto the table. Despite his appearance Castiel can sense a powerful intelligence about him. This is not a person to underestimate.

"Awesome." Dean grins on seeing the food. He seems to like that word. "Ash, you are a god."

"I know."

Instead of returning to the kitchen, Ash drops into the seat across from Jo and steals a few of the fries. Clearly this is another of Dean's friends. Castiel takes a bite of his food, which is as good as advertised, unsure what to do next. Dean tells the others about the fair and how he and Castiel met. He skims over the part where he passed out, down playing it significantly. That makes Castiel wonder if it's happened before.

His eyes trace the human's perfect features sending out a silent prayer that he doesn't have reason to worry.

* * *

"What do you mean you've never had a beer?" Dean stares at Cas incredulously. No way the guy's never been drinking before. Did his parents keep him locked in a basement or something? What else hasn't he done? Dean's mind quickly goes to inappropriate places imagining all the things he could teach Cas. Things which don't require clothing.

"I mean I have never had one before." Cas says seriously cutting off Dean's train of thought. Hesitantly, he takes a swig of the amber liquid and immediately starts coughing, making a disgusted face. "You elect to drink this?"

Dean and Jo burst out laughing at both his reaction and choice of words. Ash merely looks solemn, probably because he places beer above all other beverages on Earth. Cas flushes, but grants Dean a small smile.

"You get used to it."

Cas doesn't look convinced. It's strangely fun watching Cas start to relax. The poor guy is wound so tight it's a wonder he doesn't explode. It's like he read a manual on how to interact with people and that's all he's got to go by. Maybe his parents really did keep him locked in a basement. Even Dean with his wildly unconventional upbringing has better people skills than Cas.

The opening rift from 'Smoke on the Water' rings from Dean's pocket alerting him of an incoming text message. The phone is one of the few things from the modern age he actually approves of. Flipping it open he sees the message is from Sam.

**_Demons. Get here quick._**

Shit.


	4. Revelations

**~Revelations**~

_Boy, don't you worry._  
_ You'll find yourself._  
_ Follow you heart,_  
_ and nothing else._

_~Simple Man, Lynyrd Syknard_

* * *

Sam spotted the black-eyes not long after he started his shift. He left Jess and Charlie at the midway to go pick up his cleaning equipment. There was a strong possibility he was grinning like an idiot at the time. He just couldn't believe Jess came over to talk to him first, let alone anything else. Not that there could be an anything else. The fair closed in a week then they'd move on to god knows where.

The demons are stationed outside the Fun House; there are two of them at least. Sam just happened to catch sight of them while they were showing they're true colors. He hasn't run across too many demons in his life and those black eyes never fail to creep him out. There seems to be more and more of Hell's most famous residents running around topside these days. It used to be a hunter could go years without crossing paths with a demon, now they're everywhere. It has to mean something.

Sam watches them trying to see if they are with anyone else. There's no way he's rushing in without knowing how many of them there are. That's an excellent way to find an early grave. Also he needs to know what they're doing at a Fun House of all places. Not that they don't get points for cliché horror movie creep factor, but Sam isn't sure what they're up to. The two demons have been standing at the entrance without moving for nearly 20 minutes.

Dean comes jogging up behind him looking flustered which is unusual for his brother. His normally stoic, charging into battle expression, which Sam's never quite mustered, is cracked.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to find a reasonable excuse to ditch Cas." Dean says handing Sam a bottle of holy water, then pulling the demon killing knife out of his inside jacket pocket.

The blade is the only thing they know of that can actually kill a demon rather than just send its ass back to Hell. It comes at the coast of the human being possessed though, so they only use it as a last resort if they can. The knife once belonged to Ruby who a great hunter until she was too high to see the vamp that killed her coming. Sam never found out where she got the blade, but he kept it after her died. It was the only thing of Ruby's he still had.

"Who?" Sam asks distracted.

"I'll tell you later. Where's dad?" Dean glances around as if expecting John to materialize from around a corner.

"The man won't answer his phone. I've left a dozen messages already." He works to keep the venom out of his voice. Paternal disappointment does him nothing right now.

Dean's face darkens. Sam can see loyalty to their father warring with the anger in his older brother's eyes. "Whatever. We can do this without him."

He is about to agree when Sam sees two girls enter the Fun House and the vamps turn and follow them inside. His throat goes dry, because he would recognize that blonde and red hair anywhere. It's Jess and Charlie.

"Fuck."

* * *

Castiel sense the demons the moment he steps out of Dean's car. They are nearby, somewhere on the grounds. He tenses glancing around trying to decipher which direction the sent is coming from. Dean says something about his brother needing him and apologizes before running off. Castiel wants to stop him but doesn't know what to say. He can't warn him about the demonic activity, Dean wouldn't believe him.

Castiel has to do something. The humans are in danger; more specifically Dean is in danger. Reaching for the angelic blade in his jacket, Castiel know he cannot let anything happen to Dean. There's no way he could get in trouble for ridding the Earth of a few demons. They are not supposed to be here anyway.

Castiel takes off at a run.

He tracks them to the Fun House - a place which is neither fun nor a house- where the entrances have been roped off. There are more demons than he would have expected, nearly a dozen. Normally the base creatures hunt alone too full of hatred to even care for the company their own kind. This is too organized. What are they all doing here?

A loud human scream pierces the air. It's coming from a room down the hall. Castiel twirls the angel blade in his fingers prepping for the fight. He is trained for this and only this. The first demons he hits don't even see him coming. They are chanting something in Latin under their breaths, but Castiel is too busy to listen. He catches the words signum (seal) and resurget (he will rise again). With a flash of pure light their tainted presence leaves the bodies they posses cutting off whatever spell they're reciting.

Castiel flies into the room the screams are coming from and nearly stops dead in his tracks. Dean is there. He is there and he is fighting the demons. Another boy is with him trying to free the group of young women tied under a fake ritual alter. Castiel and Dean's eyes meet and equal expressions of shock cover their features before they are forced to return to the fray.

The demons have the advantage of numbers. Castiel grabs the head of one burning out the twisted spirit while a second throws Dean and the other boy across the room. His concentration is broken when he sees Dean's body crash into the wall. A knife plunges into the flesh below his ribcage. His Grace prevents the blade from doing any real damage but it doesn't stop the pain.

In one lighting fast move he rips the blade out and throws out his arms yelling, "Close your eyes!"

He pulls of the force of his Grace willing the power through his outstretched arms. White light pools at his palms then pours out of Castiel blazing through the small room. The light blinds everything even him as it destroys all demonic presence leaving only bodies with chare burnt eye sockets. A wave of exhaustion hits and Castiel withdraws his Grace into his body again.

The humans open their eyes slowly when the light dissipates. None of the girls appear to be seriously harmed only shaken and confused. They will be fine. Castiel's gaze finds Dean. The hunter -for that is what he surely is - is watching him from where he is crouching against the wall, eyes wide and wary. Castiel hates that look.

* * *

Dean stares at Cas dumfounded. What. The. **_Fuck_**? The guy just like exploded and killed everything! No, he scorched them; smoke is still rising from the hollowed sockets of the demon meat suits.

There are not enough expletives in any language for this moment.

What the hell is he? Nothing has that kind of power. Nothing. Dean tenses when those ultra blue eyes turn towards him. And they look hesitant. Whatever he was expecting it wasn't that. Cas wears the same expression he did at the Roadhouse. Uncertainty, like he's waiting for Dean's assault. It wars with the instinct which has been pounded into his head since childhood, shoot first, ask questions later. The instinct that screams anything that isn't human is an enemy. And there is no way Castiel is human.

Dean doesn't pay attention to Sam freeing the five girls bound to the plastic alter. He slowly gets to his feet refusing to take his eyes off Castiel. "What are you?"

A calm, nearly robotic mask slides over Cas' features before he responses. What he says next throws out everything Dean thought he knew about the world.

"I am an Angel of the Lord."

Dean hears his religious brother's small gasp behind him. Sam is a believer in God, capital G, and Heaven and all the things Dean isn't. That's because there has never been any proof to even suggest the existence of angels. No hunter has ever seen one. No one has.

"There's no such thing." He breathes tightening his grip on Ruby's knife.

Something almost sad flickers in Cas' face. Suddenly there is a crash of thunder and a flash of lightening though they are inside a windowless room. Large black shadows are thrown across the wall behind Castiel. Shadows which look almost like -

Holy shit those are wings. Huge, feathery, _angelic_ wings.

Holy fucking shit!


End file.
